monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gia Scales
Gia Scales '''is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a ''Japanese Dragon ''and a student at Monster High. She, along with her longtime friends —Damon and Nectar—,looks to fit in to their new school. She is very out there, and will dress up in almost anything. She is from Spookyo, Japan. She is created by Isaac or isaacel, please do not edit. Character Personality Out there and ready for anything, Gia looks to become friends with everyone. Being of high honor, Gia expects nothing but the best for her. She is very fashionable and loves to mix and match different garments. She thinks highly of proud monsters who show that they love themselves before anybody else. Due to that being her prime motive, Gia finds herself around a lot of friends and even newer ones coming. Appearance She has has dark brown hair with a huge pink streak hanging in the front, yellow green eyes, yellowish-fair skin, and pink makeup with fangs. Her nails and end of her tail match with the color teal. She wears the '''Rising Sun Flag of Japan on her sunglasses, and her wears her favorite Japanese treats as accessories. Abilities Unique Abilities As a dragon Gia has unique abilities that surround her heritage: * Fire Manipulation: As a dragon or kaiju, Gia has the natural ability to breath fire or control it at will. **'Fire Aura:' Gia can surround herself in a barrier of fire. **'Superdragon Agility:' Gia can jump really high and has gymnastic abilities. She tries to fly on a basis. Skillset * Fashion: '''As the daughter of a fashion icon, Gia has an eye for the right clothing items. * '''Sewing: Gia sews really quickly. Using both her hands and her tail, she gets work done in an instant. Relationships Family She has a mother and a father who run the fashion business. She has an uncle who works with another fashion industry. Friends She is best friends with Nectar Swampmarsh and Damon Spiritson. She is also friends with Vana Vontresse and Faericity Sparkx. Batley Soleado has became a recent friend. She is also close with Jinafire Long, Skelita Calaveras and Clawdeen Wolf. Drake West is also one of her close dragon friends. She recently became friends with Kira Kong. Romance She has a boyfriend,named Mengyao Dragon, and he looks to come over soon to Monster High. He is a Chinese Dragon and Gia's parents are okay with it but Mengyao's aren't. Gia wants to make his parents come her way. Gia is in love with Mengyao and the feeling is mutual stating that he is so romantic and thoughtful. She really likes that he helps orphan monsters of all kind. Timeline * March 14, 2014: Creator trademark for Gia Scales. * June 20, 2015: Gia Scales profile was introduced. * July 10, 2015: Gia Scales's profile art revealed. * Unknown date: Gia Scales debuted in the Spooks, Flames and Marshes diaries. * April 2016: Gia looks to debut in the Special, Spookyo: City of the Bright Lights. * April 2016: Gia looks to make her comic debut in "Fires, Spooks and Marshes." * ???: Gia Scles Doll Notes *Gia Scales loves manga and anime. *Gia is based off of a kaiju. Gallery Gia Scales Londoom Art.png Category:Kaiju Category:Isaacelwwe's Characters Category:Dragon Category:Japanese Category:Females Category:Original Characters